


Those Things

by kariohki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some subjects that even best friends have trouble talking about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things

“Nozomi. I’m going to ask you a personal and embarrassing question.”

Nozomi looked up from her math homework that she had admittedly only been doodling on. Pushing the paper away so Eli couldn’t see her lack of work, she looked at her friend questioningly. “Um, okay, I’m ready?” She wanted to laugh at Eli’s serious look but thought better of it, in case this was really important.

“Okay, so…you live alone. You have a lot of time to yourself.” Eli started out slowly. Nozomi nodded in reply, getting more confused. They were obvious statements. The only people that visited were the other idol club members, and other than Eli, only once or twice a month. Usually they’d meet up in the town for snacks or at Maki’s giant mansion instead. “So then…for _things_. Y-you know, when you’re…lonely? I guess? Those things…d-do you? And uh, like what…do you…” The blonde stammered out a string of words that barely made sense at first.

When the realization dawned on Nozomi, the earlier thoughts about not laughing were wiped away, and she had to work to hold in her snickers. “Elichi, are you asking if I masturbate?” The massive blush that lit up the blonde’s face broke the final restraints Nozomi had on her laughter, and she doubled over cackling.

Eli hid her face with her hands. So much for thinking her best friend would have any decency to be kind and polite over such a topic. Eli peeked out between her fingers when she felt a warm embrace around her. “Nozomi…ugh…”

“I’m sorry~ Seriously! You’re just one of the last people I’d ever think would want to talk about something sexual.” The shorter girl gently poked at her friend’s hands until the girl lowered them from her face. “You know I’m the last person who would ever judge you. I respect, and love, you too much to do that. So then! To answer your question, yes, I do. What exactly did you want to know about?”

“…What do you mean by ‘exactly’?”

“Well, why’d you ask me how? Are you having trouble with something?”

Eli was silent for a moment again. “…I…how am I supposed to know if I’m doing it right?” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. It was hard enough admitting that she had tried touching herself. Especially to Nozomi. Though they had been best friends for years, Eli always wondered if there could be something more between them, and Nozomi was someone that had come to her mind when imagining attractive women.

Nozomi hugged Eli again, hoping to comfort her. “There’s a lot of answers to that…like how do you feel during? Do you get that big rush when you’re close to finishing? Or do you want to go again soon after because it felt _that_ good?” She rested her head on Eli’s shoulder, noticing how the blonde wouldn’t look at her. “It’s all about making yourself feel good, whatever way you go about it. You asked how I do it, so…” Letting her brain catch up to her mouth, Nozomi let her sentence drift off. She hadn’t really thought of how she should explain or describe anything. Or if she should consider actually demonstrating things. Thinking of touching herself anywhere while her friend was watching made her blush. Even if that was offered, Nozomi thought, Eli would definitely never take her up on the offer, considering how embarrassed Nozomi has seen the other girl get when they change during concerts or sleepovers. And they were just friends, nothing more. Nozomi unwrapped herself from her embrace around Eli and locked eyes with her. “You tell me how you want me to help you, okay?” Eli quickly averted the gaze.

“Um…then, what do you think about…when you’re doing it?”

The worst possible question.

“Eheheh…um, you?”

And she gave the worst possible answer, though she was being truthful.

Eli gasped lightly, blushing. “Ah…a-actually, that makes me feel better admitting…that I think about you a lot…”

Nozomi’s mind snapped out of damage control. It was a better outcome than she had expected, though she was a little skeptical. “E-Elichi…?” The shorter girl slid back close against her blonde friend. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. You’re gorgeous. And always so warm. And…you h-have a cute butt…” Eli looked down at Nozomi. “I’m sorry if you never want to change in front of me again.”

“Actually I’m less embarrassed about it now that I know you’re fine with looking at me, so thank you.” Nozomi grinned. “While we’re spilling secrets, I want you to know that I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day we became friends.”

The blonde twiddled with her fingers, feeling her face growing hotter. “Th-there’s nothing wrong with that…if you asked, I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

“…May I kiss you then, Elichi?”

Eli nodded and closed her eyes, leaning slightly closer to Nozomi. The shorter girl swallowed and took a few deep breaths before gently touching her lips to her friend’s. She nearly pulled away at that first brush. It was surreal that she was doing this, something she had only imagined. Eli made a small sound and tilted her head slightly. Nozomi took the other girl’s acceptance and pushed deeper into the kiss, fully locking their lips together and slowly moving them as well. She didn’t plan for the kiss to last long at all, but whenever she tried to pull back, Eli would push forward and keep them together. They only did break apart when Eli was the one who pulled back.

“S-sorry…” The blonde had a sheepish look on her face. “That felt so amazing, I didn’t want it to stop. I didn’t know kissing was so…sensual?” Eli licked her lips, which were still tingling from Nozomi’s earlier touch. Part of her wanted to lunge back at her best friend and kiss her more, maybe even go deeper into the action this time. Eli also felt herself getting a bit turned on by the situation and unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. “So…um…” The tall girl snapped her head up and looked directly into her friend’s green eyes. “Nozomi. I’m going to ask you something…sort of personal and embarrassing for me to say…”

The purple haired girl smirked, noticing the similar phrasing to the earlier question that had started this whole thing. “I’m listening.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Nozomi giggled, then smiled. “I’d love to date you, Elichi! You know, you should’ve asked me this earlier instead of that other question. Which, by the way, we never really finished that conversation, did we?”

"Gah!” Eli’s buried her face in her hands yet again. “I f-forgot I even asked that…”

"Well then!” Nozomi clapped her hands together before putting them on Eli’s shoulders. “How about we _move_ somewhere more _comfortable_ and _talk_ about it some more?” With each emphasized word, she had squeezed Eli’s shoulders and moved closer. Nozomi leaned her forehead against her new girlfriend’s as Eli showed her blushing face.

"…Before anything else, you have to kiss me more."

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from tumblr. I wrote this at work .3.


End file.
